Bency
|enemies = |likes = Baxter, flowers, freedom, her family, romance, cooking fashion, shopping|dislikes = Slavery, gophers, racism, her husband in distress, insults|powers = Gardening skills|possessions = |fate = Continues to live happily with her family and friends}}'''Bency '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the wife of Baxter, mother of Bucky and Rodney, and Giselle's childhood friend. Background Bency's parents died sometime after she was born. She was taken to the orphanage where she was raised by the selfish and cruel caretaker. She was tortured and mentally abused until she was finally forced to work as a servant along with the other orphans. Thanks to the other orphans' kindness, Bency still retained her affections and kindness. As Bency grew into a teenager, she dreamed of marrying someone and living a happy live with him out of the orphanage. When Bency turned 18 years later, she was the one to shop for grocery. When she was checking out, she saw the beaver construction workers where sighed and hoped that she find a suitable husband. As she was walking back to the orphanage, she dropped her sunglasses and didn't notice it until one of the construction workers gave it back. She thanked the construction worker and was about to ask for her name, until her caretaker came outside and took Bency back to the orphanage, where she couldn't see the construction worker again. Afraid that she might not see the construction worker, she called Giselle to help her arrange a date with Baxter (with help from Robert Wooten). Two days later, the beavers went to Toulouse's for their first date. While they were chatting, Baxter offered to help Bency escape the orphanage and be far away from the caretaker. Baxter will work harder at his construction job and Bency will get a job, to earn more money. For the next week, Bency began to work as a florist at the city's flower shop. However, her boss underpaid Bency and she wasn't able to afford a present for Baxter, for Valentine's Day. She then decided to ask her uncle to help her buy something for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, as Baxter was approaching Bency with a present, he mistaken her uncle for another man. Thinking that Bency was committing adultery, Baxter ran back to his house. Bency followed Baxter back to his house where she revealed the truth to Baxter. The two reconciled and were about to proclaim their love for each other until the caretaker came and attempted to take Bency back to the orphanage. Luckily, Bency stood up to her cruel caretaker and proclaimed her love for Baxter. The caretaker angrily headed back to the orphanage. The beavers then moved to downtown Columbia where they got married and had Rodney and Bucky as their only sons. Personality Bency is shown to be one of the Wooten orphans to remain kind and caring when they were raised by someone who treated them cruelly for their entire childhood. She is shown to be a women of class and grace. Like her friend, Jessica, Bency wears a pink flower to show her love for gardening. She's also a women of fashion. She loves to shop for dresses, jewelry, perfumes and to have her hair done. Bency talks with a soft, sweet, clear and beautiful voice. Despite being calm and soft-spoken most of the time, Bency does have a temper. As shown in the episode "The Feud," Bency doesn't like it when her family is rudely insulted or physically harmed. She doesn't act rude, she just cares deeply for her family and friends to be respected. She can sometimes act a little harsh because after a simple accident, Bency assumed that Briar intended to harm Baxter. Bency doesn't like any rivalrous competition because in that episode, she thought that overreacting over a garden, is a complete waste of time. Baxter is a loving motherly figure who showers her sons with tons of affections. Just like her friend, Max, she doesn't like it when her sons have fights or talk disrespectfully towards each other, other people or to her and her husband. Physical appearance Bency is a slender brown beaver with a cream muzzle and underbelly. She has a pink blossom in her left ear. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Bency isn't seen until the ending of the film. She was helping Matthew and the gang remodel the house after Brodi and his family were adopted into the Wooten family. She is last seen dancing to the song "Family" with Baxter. The North Wooten Bency serves as a minor character in the film. Later in the film, she helped Matthew save the world by changing the kids back to normal on the outskirts of Columbia. She is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Bency is seen at the end of the film. She is playing different arcade games with her family and friends. The Black Lion Bency serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:Adults Category:Forest animals Category:Wooten characters Category:Orphans Category:Singing characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Parents Category:American characters Category:Nieces Category:Servants